Dresses, Curls, Dolls, and Crossbows
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Faith encounters a young girl with special powers that are like her own. She then seeks out old friends to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do **

t own anybody from the show. I wish that I did. Evil smirk The only one I truly lay claim to is Madison.

**I want to thank those who have read everything. You guys are amazing. Without you, writers, like us, couldn't make it. We thank you.**

* * *

Dresses, Curls, Dolls, and Crossbows...

A small child was playing with a worn dolly in a dark alley. She was sitting on the damp, dirty ground, not really caring that she was getting her clothing dirty at all. She was humming a little song to the doll, as she ran her fingers through the matted hair. Her head jerked up when she heard a noise not that far behind her. Her eyes as wide as saucers as a tall man came toward her. She quickly got to her feet, the dolly falling to the ground, completely forgotten for the time being.

"Come to me, child," the voice hissed at her, trying to weave like a magical spell over the child. "You want to come live with me." He stood taller than anybody she knew, but was thinner than them as well. His skin was white, almost too pale in complection. She felt somewhat sorry for him.

She shook her head, as she backed away from him. She sensed that he wasn't for good. She had to get out of there. She turned to go only to be grabbed by long, thin fingers with razor sharp nails. She cried out in both fear and pain. She knew that no one would come to help her. She was on her own. She glanced at her dolly, and reached for it. It was her only connection to the world as she knew it.

Before the man or what ever he was, could draw her nearer, he let out a hiss of pain. He released her only to turn to face a young woman dressed mostly in black. She wore tight black leather pants, black boots, and a dark green corset style top. Her hair was down and in her face. It hissed at her, as it reached for the girl again, only to get a knife through its hand. "You should know better," she said to it. The man then turned and fled, holding his hand close to his upper chest. The young woman came up to the little girl's side, noticing how she cowered away from her. She dropped down to her haunches next to her. "It's okay, it's not going to be back."

The little girl quickly looked up, still clutching the ragged dolly to her chest. "What was it?" she asked, looking up at the girl who had probably saved her life. "You saved me."

"No biggie. It's just part of the job."

"The job?" She gave the girl a arched look. "What kind of job?"

"Yep, gotta save the innocents from those like him." She reached out a hand to her. "Come on, let's go get you someplace safe."

The girl tugged her hand quickly away from her. She didn't trust anybody. Not since those monsters had taken her mother away in the night. She had watched them 'eat' her alive. She had been on her own since then. It had been pretty tough, but she had done pretty okay. "Nah, I'll do fine," she replied, backing away from her. "I'll just go home."

"You don't have a home," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. It was then the girl noticed some slight scars on the young woman's fore arms, besides the really neat looking bracelets. "That's why you were targeted. You have a certain gift that it wanted from you. Hence why it came after you."

"You're wrong," she cried out, as she turned to run only to stop when the girl quickly caught up to her. The girl always had been faster than all the other kids. Quicker to heal than the rest of them, even her family. She had disturbing dreams, even had a weird feeling when the monsters were about. "How? Did you do that?"

"Let's just say that you and I have a lot in common," she said, reaching out to offer her hand to her. "My name is Faith."

"I'm Madison," the girl replied, crossing her arms over her chest, holding the doll to her chest. "You some kind of super hero or something?"

"You could say that," Faith replied with a smirk. "But I'm guessing you know how that goes as well. Since you yourself aren't 'average' in anyway shape or form."

Madison quickly shot a glance down at her dolly. "No," she said, with a scowl. "Neither was my mum. That's why the monsters took her. They wanted her blood. It would make them better. They would have had me too, if she hadn't fought them off."

Faith's face softened when Madison told her about her past. "It's going to be okay, Madison, nothing's going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it."

"How can you make sure of it?" she asked her, stepping back away from her. "Those monsters are still after me. You just saw that. I'm not capable of doing all the stuff that you do. I would die if I came face to face with him again."

A smirk crossed Faith's face. "That's why you have me," Faith said, as she came up to her side and gently slid an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here to be your trusty guardian angel and mentor. Don't worry, it can't be that horrible. Plus I know of a few people we can bug into teaching the stuff that I have no idea about."

Madison shot her a look as Faith started to lead her in a direction. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked her. Faith simply smirked as they continued to walk down the street.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter. Thank for all all who have read and reviewed. And there's more than meets the eye than it comes to young Madison.**

* * *

Angel was lounging on one of the chairs in the lobby of the hotel when he felt a presence behind him and turned to see no other than Faith standing behind him. "Faith?" he asked in a tone that said he wasn't quite sure he really trusted what he saw.

It had been a few months since the final battle, and since then he was still trying to get over the fact that they had lost both Gunn and Wesley. Cordie was gone as well. They all were in a better place. Anything to him was a better place. The Blue Lady and Spike were somewhere. He didn't know where at the moment. Conner came and went as he pleased.

"Yeah, Vampie boy, it's me," she said, as she came down the steps to look around. "It's good to see something survived the fight." She traced a hand through some dust collecting on some of the furniture. "I'm sorry to hear about your losses though. They were good people."

Angel let out a sigh, as he turned to look at her. He could see that her time among Buffy and the other 'Choosen Ones' had changed her. "Why are you here, Faith?"

"I've come to train," she stated, crossing her arms across her chest. "Simple as that."

Angel chuckled as he took her in. She looked a little more worn around the edges than she did back when he had first meet her, but he didn't think that she was out of shape by any thing. "Yeah, I'm sure about that."

"Sure about what?" a voice called out from behind Angel as Spike came out from the basement followed by Conner and the blue Lady. He then froze when he spotted Faith. "Faith!" He crossed his arms over his chest, drawing his duster closer to himself, as he studied her. "It's really you."

"Spike?!" Faith took him in like he was the last Easter Bunny she had just decked at the local mall. "I thought you like died."

"Aw, and I love you too, lass," Spike replied, as he sank down in a chair and crossed his feet at his ankles. "But alas, no I haven't gone to that oh so happy place, as of yet."

"Ah, that's a shame," a voice called out from behind Faith, causing Conner and Llyaia to draw weapons out of their clothing. Both Spike and Angel smirked, as they looked past Faith to see the young girl standing there, holding a doll to her chest. "You look like you're ready to go."

"I'm guessing you're not the one to train," Angel said to Faith in a soft tone, as he gazed over at the girl.

"Nope," she said, as she turned to face the girl with an out stretched hand. "I figured you guys could help me train her."

"She's a normal kid?" Conner asked, as he came up to look at Madison. She backed away from him. "Why would you want to train a normal kid?" He reached out to touch her, only to have both Madison and Faith stop him at the same time. "Okay, I stand corrected."

Spike shot Angel a smirk. "Choosen Ones," he said with a tiny smirk of a smile. "Gotta love their attitude. That's why they don't ever normally fail when they set their minds to it."

"True," Angel said, as Conner began to circle both Faith and Madison. Faith kept her eyes on his every movement like a true Slayer should, while Madison kept glancing over at them. "She's got a lot to learn if she's going to make it."

"She's too green to even fight a newbie vamp," Spike muttered as they watched as the girl jumped as Conner touched her shoulder. "Way too green. She's not going to make it if we don't do something."

"That's why I brought her here for you guys to train."

"Good idea..."

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. You guys are the best.**

* * *

Madison stood in the midst of them trying to figure out which one of the lot of them had lost it completely. She took in the two of them dressed in almost all dark, the dark haired one dressed in all black with the exception of a dark green shirt, the one Faith had called 'Vampie-boy', and then the white haired one, dressed in all black, named Spike. She crinkled her nose at him. Who names their own kid Spike? What kind of name is that? You give your idiot dog that name...not your kid.

Her eyes drifted around the room towards the young man who didn't look much older than her, but younger that Faith. He looked like he had been to Hell and back a few more times than anything. He kept his eyes trained on her, like he was making sure that she didn't pull a rabbit out of her hat and go...'boo' just for giggles.

And then there was her. Madison didn't even know what to make of her. She looked human...well sorta. She had the body of a human, somewhat. From her eyes to her blue skin. It wasn't anything Madison had ever seen before. She knew better than to stare or try not to. Madison knew right away that she wasn't to be wronged by anyway. The way she held herself, was way different from the way that Faith and the other three held themselves. She held herself with a posture like she had been through a great battle and just been sent to half-time. She seemed like she was itchy for more battles to come.

"I'm supposed to train with you guys," she said softly, glancing around at the lot of them. "What can you all teach me that Faith can't?"

"How not to die for starters," the blue one answered, gazing harshly down at her, clearly not caring for her or her attitude.

"Morbid much?" Faith asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning on one leg. "Can we like take it down a few hundred or so notches, there Blue?"

She shot Faith a harsh glare before she turned and stormed back away from them. Faith then turned to look at Angel. "I brought her here, cause you guys have been around a while and know a lot more than I do. I thought with you guys vast collection of information, you would be a great investment in this girl's training. Do not prove me wrong."

"Well, sure, Faithy," Spike tossed in, as he came up and placed a hand on young Madison's shoulder. "We can try to teach this young one how to kill a lamp with any type of weapon you can lay you hands on."

The blue one rolled her eyes and Madison finally gave up. She moved away from the safety of being near Faith and moved up to her. "What is your problem with me?" she asked her, raking a hand through her hair. "I just want to know. Did I like seriously put a bad vibe on you the moment I came in here or what?"

She shot Madison a look before rolling her eyes in her own special way. "Listen to me only once, child," she snapped at her, taking a step toward her, hoping that she would take a step back and cowered in fear but she did not. "The great, Illyria does not take a bad vibe from some mere mortal of a child. I am not nor will I ever be scared of the likes of you."

Madison shot her a look and then chuckled. "Well that's good now we got that cleared up." She then ran a somewhat shaky hand through her hair, hoping that the others wouldn't catch it. She quickly clasped her hands together. "So what do I get to learn first?"

"How not to die," Conner muttered, as he pushed past her, roughly hitting her in her shoulder as he passed her. "That would be a good start."

"Well, duh," she replied, glancing up at him. "I'm not all cocky and arrogant as some people when it comes to face them things."

"Them things?" Conner asked, turning on his heel to face her. He quickly crossed his arms as he faced her, and stared down at her. He was a few inches, not much, but a few inches taller than her. Just enough to give him a slightly tower stance over her. "If you don't know what you're facing, you're surely going to die. You're not up to the challenge."

Madison gave him a look, as she took a step towards him. "I don't know who you are, or what God-forsaken bad thing happened to you," she started, as she gazed up at him. "But the funny thing about my life, it's mine. I tend to have the say so of what happens in it. If I want to call it in early and croak...I'll make sure you're like the first few people I tell."

Faith moved closer to Angel who was simply watching and listening to the girl and Conner. "Oh, they're gonna get along just fine," Spike threw out, causing them to shoot a harsh glance in his direction. "They're almost bickering like school children. Smart idea you had, Slayer."

"Ha, ha, vampire, I'll remember that," Faith replied, only to stop mid thought when they heard the sound of flesh hit flesh. Their heads snapped up to see that Conner had back handed Madison across the face. She was now crowding before him, holding her face, glaring up at him. "Oh, this isn't going to end well."

"Conner!" Angel warned, as he started toward his son. "Don't!"

"She started it," Conner snapped, as he glared at Angel and Madison at the same time. "You said that she had to be trained. Were I'm from, we train them by throwing them in a pit with someone to fight. I wonder if that would work here?"

Madison shook out the ringing in her ears as she struggled to her feet. "Any time!" she hissed at him, only to have Conner lung forward. Gasping out mostly from fear, she jumped back in plain reflexes only to disappear in a wave of white light.

"Madison!" Faith cried out, as she rushed forward to the exact spot where she had once been. She quickly began to look at the ground, as if looking for any signs of where the young girl had gone. "Maddy?" She then turned to face Conner, with rage and fear in her eyes. She quickly grabbed his arms, using her Slayer strength to keep him still when he tried to break free from her. "What did you do? Where did you send her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Conner replied, as he glared back at her. "That all was _her _doing. You have to believe me. Even though I don't like her, I wouldn't send her off somewhere to fight anybody right now. She's not ready."

Feeling that he was telling her the truth, Faith let go of his arm and let out a sigh. She quickly racked a hand through her hair. "What the hell just happened?"

"She transported herself," Illyria said finally breaking the eerie silence. "It must be some other powers that she has." She glanced around the room. "I can sense her somewhat. She used that power out of fear alone, so the destination of where she wanted to go is confused as is she. She will be lost both physically and mentally."

"Oh, joy," Spike replied, as a bright light quickly filled the room and Madison let out a cry of pain and fear as she fell from the sky. "Ah...grab her."

Angel, who was the closest, moved with his vampire speed and snagged Madison before she hit the hard, cold tile and cement ground. "Easy," he whispered to her, as he held her trembling form close to his body, as he glanced at the others. "It's going to be okay."

"Oh, I think our lives just got more interesting," Spike muttered, as Illyria came up to his side. "And to think back in the day, I would have just gone for a good beating now and again. This is so worth it."

"It seems that way," she replied glancing at the shivering child in Angel's arms. "But if that's going to be a mighty warrior of any kind some day, it's going to take an entire world to train her, not just what you all have here."

"Don't remind us." Spike glanced at Angel and Madison. "But I think she's got it in here to make it. She's just gotta figure out what's in here and strive to make it."

Illyria half snorted/half chuckled. "That part, Vampire, takes a lot more time than anything. To be proud of what you are deep down and not be ashamed of it." She looked over at Madison to watch as Angel helped her stand. She could barely stand on her own feet. "She's lost in her own mind. She doesn't know fact from make believe. For what we take as reality, she thinks is fantasy. Our lifestyle isn't going to be all nice and warm for her to adapt to."

"She can't adapt to it," Faith said, cutting into the conversation, with a sigh. "She's a 'Choosen One'." She then let out a small sigh, and shrugged her shoulders.

"What does it matter if she's a 'Choosen One'?" Illyria asked, glancing at them both.

"You rarely have a choice," Spike and Faith said at the same time. "It's more of a calling and a job, than a destiny. You can't ever turn you back on it."

"Ah, I see," Illyria muttered, glancing over at Madison watching as she quickly glanced over at Conner. She smirked as a faint glow of white surrounded the girl. "Well as to quote the vampire: "This is about to get interesting"."

"Dad!" Conner cried out, as the area of white surrounded both Madison and Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everybody who's read the story so far. Let me know if it gets confusing in anyway, shape or form. Hopefully I'll be able to give Madison time with everybody. It should be fun seeing her being trained. Thanks again. You guys rock!!!**

* * *

  
Everyone turned to see Conner rushing toward Madison and Angel. As if she took him as a threat, she reached out for Angel, and the white aura surrounded them both. The moment that Conner was close, he slammed into some kind of unseen barrier and went flying back on the floor. "Conner," Faith called out to him, as she rushed over to the fallen boy's side. "You all right?"

"What the hell did she do?" Conner gasped as he glared at Madison. "She's got magic or what?"

"No," Illyria replied, causing them to turn to face at her. "It's her gifts, her powers." She shot Conner a smirk, as she came up to look at Madison. She shifted back away from her somewhat in fear, but the barrier around her and Angel didn't shift any of it's power at all. "Surprising, for someone so young, she's able to do that."

"Maddy," Faith called out to her, as she too began to circle around her and Angel. "You all right?"

Spike chuckled, as he came up to try his hand at the barrier. He slammed a fist into it, only to simply be thrown back away from it. He landed hard on his back with a chuckle. "Yeah, smart move Slayer," he said with a chuckle, as he got to his feet. "Bring a half-breed here. I'm sure nothing will ever happen. What harm can she do?" He gestured towards Madison and Angel. "Like hold Angel hostage in the middle of the day!"

Faith let out a deep sigh, as she turned to face them again. "Madison, you have to stop this," she began, as she watched the girl. She wasn't scared at all. She seemed more worried about Angel than any of them as a threat for that matter. "Maddy?"

"Mum," she whispered as she glanced up toward the sky. "I used mum's powers." She then collapsed on the ground. The others watched as the barrier didn't dissolve around them, as she lost consciousness.

"How the bloody hell is doing this?" Spike asked, as he came up to glare at the young slayer to be lying flat on her side at Angel's feet. "You normally have to be like awake to keep a barrier and all that up. Either by saying the spells or focusing your energy. But no...that's not the case here."

"Mum?" both Angel and Faith said at the same time. "As in her Slayer mom or another mom we don't know about?"

"I'm thinking another mum you don't know about," Spike said, glancing over at Faith. "Don't get me wrong, Slayer, but it's not usually in your kind to have demonic powers. You have the all good 'we kick ass' powers, but not demonic powers usually."

"She's a half-breed," Illyria muttered coming up to their sides. "It's wrong to want to train a half-breed. She won't be able to control her powers, her demonic urges, or what not. She'll be useless in a fight. Almost as useless as a lower demon, say a..."

"Vampire," Angel finished off for her, as he knelt down next to Madison's body. He felt her head for any wounds and found none. "Well she's not hurt, physically. On the mental part of that, I couldn't tell you."

"Now comes the million dollar question," Spike said with a chirpy tone, causing Angel to look up at him. "How do we get Angelus out of the barrier?"

"Spell him out," Faith replied, glancing over at them. "Use Magic against hers. It might be strong enough to break whatever kind of barrier it is."

"And if it backfires?" Spike asked, as he turned to look at her. "We all end up like pink Easter Bunnies what are you gonna say then?"

"Oops."

"Tala, Nasta..." Madison whispered causing Angel to glance down at her. "I'm sorry Mum." She then was gone in a flash of white light. Angel stumbled back and fell back through the barrier. He landed hard at Faith's feet and quickly sat up to watch as the barrier spun around before dissolving.

"Did she just say, sorry Mum?" Spike asked Angel as he helped him to his feet. "Not that I don't mind watching you fall on your bum now and again." He shot a glance to were the little one had been. "But where she go now?"

Illyria shot a glance about the room and smirked. "She's not here anymore. Her presence isn't among us."

"So she really is gone?" Conner asked, as he came up to their sides. "Not that I'm saying that it's a bad thing."

"On the contrary, young one, it's a very bad thing," Illyria pointed out, causing Conner to frown as he looked at her. "For someone who has as much power as her, she would be a great asset to anyone who could get their hands on her. Trained right, she could cause much trouble. Even destroy the world."

"Lovely," both Spike and Faith muttered. Spike then clapped his hands together. "So who wants to go look for the wee lassie?"

"Count me out," Conner muttered, as he took his leave. "I'm not part of her little fan club."

"We kinda knew that," Faith called after him. She then glanced at the others. "Anybody?"

"I'll go talk to some of my contacts and see what I can come up with," Angel said, as he turned to leave. "Don't worry, Faith, it's not going to be all that bad. She's too good to be turned."

"Angel, I was supposed to be too good to be turned, and look how I turned out."

"Yeah, I know. Look how you turned out."

"Thanks..." she muttered, before they all took off.

"Angel," Spike called out to him, catching up to his side. "What odds do you really think we have at finding the girl?"

"As good of odds, as we make them, Spike," he replied glancing at him. "Don't worry, Spike, we'll find her." They split at the tunnels. Each heading off to find contacts they both had, to see if anybody had seen or heard about Madison.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed. Hopefully I can keep my muse long enough this weekend to write more chapters. Thanks a lot...**

* * *

Madison landed hard in a wave of light in a very dark place. She let out a gasp as the pain rushed through her body. Traveling how ever far that she did, cost her a lot of energy, leaving her weak and light-headed. She took a deep breath to work through the pain and glanced around at where she was at. Her eyes grew wide when she was the bars all around her. She had teleported herself into a cell of some kind.

"Oh, nice work Maddy," she muttered to herself, as she struggled to her feet. "Go and get yourself in a place where you can't get out of."

"Our point exactally," a voice called out from behind Madison, causing her to turn to see a set of red eyes staring out from the shadows. "Do not fear, Child. You are among those who care about you. We sent for you. We guided you here."

"To a cell?" Madison asked, gesturing around to her surroundings. "Now this just doesn't classify as warm and cuddly home-like atmosephere to me."

"It was done for our protection," the voice said. "When we sought you out, we detected you in the presence of lower demons and humans. Those who are unworthy to be in your presence."

"True, but that really should be my choice not yours to make." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I at least get your name, Buddy?"

"I am called Prizton."

"Prizton?" Madison asked. "Yeah, I'm sure that was a fun name having growing up."

"It's a strong name, child. You will not forget it."

"I'm sure I won't," she replied, as she glanced over at them. "I think I can really handle myself. I'm more special than you all think."

"We know."

"Yeah, well, I hate to tell you all this, but I can't stay and chat." She then began to back away from them. "As much fun as I have been having, this isn't my cup of tea." She tried to teleport herself out, but was thrown harshly to the ground. "Ooh, you guys don't play fair."

"We're not letting you go back to those half-breeds," Prizton hissed, as he stepped forward and Madison let out a gasp of fear. This wasn't a vampire she was dealing with. It was a demon, like the blue lady, but different. He didn't look human at all. His skin was green and orange like, with scales. His eyes were red and looked way worse than Spike did when he changed. "You're ours."

"Ah, does this little one have a say in this," Madison snapped as she glanced around her. She could like sense others of his kind lurking around them in the shadows. "You can't keep me here against my own free will. That's immoral."

Prizton chuckled, as he gazed down at Madison through the bars. "Then I guess it's really good for us that we don't have such things as morals to worry about."

"You can't keep me here." She yelled at him, as he started to leave. "Even though they don't like me, those annoying half-breeds will come for me."

That got Prizton to chuckle. "You are so niave girl...no one cares about you enough to worry a little itty bitty hair on their head."

"_Think again_," a voice called out from behind them, and Prizton turned to get blinded by a wave of white light. He fell to the floor and clutched his eyes as if the light burned him. "_Use your powers and you'll be fine. You are right, they will come for you. You are not alone in this._" Then the voice and the light was gone.

"Famous last words," Madison muttered as she watched as Prizton gathered himself up. He was bleeding green blood from the open sores on his face. "Ah, dude. You don't look so hot."

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, as he raised a hand toward her. Madison instantly felt the push to go to her knees and she did. He then smirked as he came up to look down at her. "You're nothing compared to us, little one. We have more power than you can ever imagine."

"Funny, I can imagine a lot," Madison muttered as her head snapped up, showing off her eyes that were completely white. "I just guess it would be best if you didn't piss me off."

"Kill her!" Prizton ordered, as a warm feeling went through Madison. She blinked her eyes the exact moment a huge wave of energy went from her body, taking down Prizton and his boys. She let out a gasp, as she tried to stay on her feet.

"I gotta make it," she whispered to herself. "Gotta do this for mum." She then concentrated on where she had to go and in a wave of light she was gone.

Prizton glanced up the moment that she was gone and hissed. "Bring her back. She's worth everything. She'll bring the end of the human race, that one will." The others nodded before taking off after Madison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Update. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. This story is really for you. Thanks to Maddy for my inspiration.**

* * *

Conner was sitting on the steps in the foyer trying to think what was the best possible way to take this all on, when the blue goddess stepped in front of him, forcing him to look up at her. "You want something?" he asked.

"I know why I dislike the child," Illyria began, glancing down at the hybrid human in front of her. "But I still don't understand why you don't. She's like you in so many ways."

Conner let out a scoff as he quickly got to his feet and headed quickly over to the weapons chest. "She is not like me in any ways," he replied shooting a glance back at her. "How can you even say that? She's doomed to die."

"As you all are," Illyria pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest, more of a human gesture than that of a demonic one. "You all have this high and mighty ego around you all that makes you think that you're not gonna die. When in fact that you all are going to die, and horrible deaths at that."

"Ah, that's comforting to know," a voice called out from behind Illyria causing her to spin around to face a very dirty Madison. She simply chuckled, as she moved past her. "Ya know for a Demon, you're kinda jumpy."

Conner then snorted, causing Madison to shot a glance at him. "And how would you know how Demons react?" he asked her, as he got up from his spot on the stairs. "Just but a short time ago, you just thought them as things that went bump in the night." He shot her a harsh look, before coming up to her side and glaring down at her. "What made you change your mind?"

"I meet one," Madison replied, staring him straight in the face. "They're not all pretty and cute." She crinkled her nose at the thought. "Green and scaley, just doesn't suit him all that well."

"Green and orange scaly with big red eyes?" a voice called out from behind her, causing them to spin around to face Spike holding one of the Prizton's demons around the neck. "Looks like one of these chaps?"

"Yep, that would be one of them," Madison said, moving away from Conner's side to go up to look at the demon. "I thought they were taller."

"They are," both Spike and Conner said at the exact time, Spike let go of the Demon. It quickly lunged for Madison. Conner moved quickly, knocking her aside, and slammed a punch into the demon. It simply reacted like nothing had even touched him. It just smirked before back handing Conner.

"No!" Madison cried out, as she scrambled from her spot on the floor to where Conner had landed against the wall. She quickly dropped down next to him and began to check his head and other body parts. "Are you okay?"

Conner let out a soft groan as he shook out his head before opening his eyes. "Oh, I've been better," he muttered, as he quickly glanced up. "Look out!" He shoved her aside as a Demon lunged at them.

"No!" Madison cried out, as the demon struck Conner. It then turned it's attention onto Madison, as she quickly got to her feet. "That's right. You were sent after me, not them." She began to back away from Conner and the others. "It's me that you want. Not them."

"Slayer..." the demon hissed, as he started towards Madison. Before she could react. He had her by the neck. "You'll do nicely."

"Oh, I don't think so," a voice called out from behind the demon as a sword slammed through its chest. It automatically dropped Madison as it cried out in pain. The Demon spun around to face a very pissed of Faith. "You pissed off the wrong Slayer."

"Slayer..." the demon hissed, as he reached for Madison only to find her gone. He growled, as he turned to see that she was being helped up by a Conner. "You have no idea what you've done."

"Oh, I'm guessing we pissed you and your boss off," Faith replied, as she yanked out the sword. "Now you can go running back to him and tell him, just how bad his plan sucks."

"You all will be dead by his hand," the demon growled, as he lunged for Madison, only to have Conner quickly pull her back away from him. "You all should not protect her."

"Enough of this," Spike grumbled as he took up the sword from Faith and simply cut off the Demon's head. "I'm tired of it's rambling."

"That's one way to take care of it," Madison whispered, as she gazed down at the head that rolled toward her. Conner quickly kicked it away. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She moved away from the lot of them to go sink down on the stairs to get her world from spinning. "You just chopped its head off."

"Yep," Spike said proudly, as he leaned on the sword. "It's a good way to kill most things."

"I kinda figured that part out," she muttered, as her hand went to her own neck. "You kinda can't live without your head."

"Yep," Spike said, picking up the sword and balancing it. "Kinda neat though how ya'll just die like that."

"Spike!" Faith and Conner warned him, as Madison glanced up in his direction. "Watch what ya say?"

"What she's got to know it any way," Spike replied, glancing at her. "It's not like we can soft coat how it is to be a Slayer for her. She's gonna learn it's not all fluffy bunnies and sugar cookies."

"I got that part," Madison replied, causing Spike to glance over at him. "Especially since your buddy's moving around without his head."

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered as he turned to get a dagger to the chest.

"Spike!" Madison cried out, as he went down, and the others rushed toward the head-less demon.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Lexie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for everybody who's read so far. You guys rocks.**

"_I thought they were taller."_ : Maddy

* * *

Conner was sitting on the steps in the foyer trying to think what was the best possible way to take this all on, when the blue goddess stepped in front of him, forcing him to look up at her. "You want something?" he asked.

"I know why I dislike the child," Illyria began, glancing down at the hybrid human in front of her. "But I still don't understand why you don't. She's like you in so many ways."

Conner let out a scoff as he quickly got to his feet and headed quickly over to the weapons's chest. "She is not like me in any ways," he replied shooting a glance back at her. "How can you even say that? She's doomed to die."

"As you all are," Illyria pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest, more of a human gesture than that of a demonic one. "You all have this high and mighty ego around you all that makes you think that you're not gonna die. When in fact that you all are going to die, and horrible deaths at that."

"Ah, that's comforting to know," a voice called out from behind Illyria causing her to spin around to face a very dirty Madison. She simply chuckled, as she moved past her. "Ya know for a Demon, you're kinda jumpy."

Conner then snorted, causing Madison to shot a glance at him. "And how would you know how Demons react?" he asked her, as he got up from his spot on the stairs. "Just but a short time ago, you just thought them as things that went bump in the night." He shot her a harsh look, before coming up to her side and glaring down at her. "What made you change your mind?"

"I meet one," Madison replied, staring him straight in the face. "They're not all pretty and cute." She crinkled her nose at the thought. "Green and scaley, just doesn't suit him all that well."

"Green and orange scaley with big red eyes?" a voice called out from behind her, causing them to spin around to face Spike holding one of the Prizton's demons around the neck. "Looks like one of these chaps?"

"Yep, that would be one of them," Madison said, moving away from Conner's side to go up to look at the demon. "I thought they were taller."

"They are," both Spike and Conner said at the exact time, Spike let go of the Demon. It quickly lunged for Madison. Conner moved quickly, knocking her aside, and slammed a punch into the demon. It simply reacted like nothing had even touched him. It just smirked before back handing Conner.

"No!" Madison cried out, as she scrambled from her spot on the floor to where Conner had landed against the wall. She quickly dropped down next to him and began to check his head and other body parts. "Are you okay?"

Conner let out a soft groan as he shook out his head before opening his eyes. "Oh, I've been better," he muttered, as he quickly glanced up. "Look out!" He shoved her aside as a Demon lunged at them.

"No!" Madison cried out, as the demon struck Conner. It then turned it's attention onto Madison, as she quickly got to her feet. "That's right. You were sent after me, not them." She began to back away from Conner and the others. "It's me that you want. Not them."

"Slayer..." the demon hissed, as he started towards Madison. Before she could react. He had her by the neck. "You'll do nicely."

"Oh, I don't think so," a voice called out from behind the demon as a sword slammed through its chest. It automatically dropped Madison as it cried out in pain. The Demon spun around to face a very pissed of Faith. "You pissed off the wrong Slayer."

"Slayer..." the demon hissed, as he reached for Madison only to find her gone. He growled, as he turned to see that she was being helped up by a Conner. "You have no idea what you've done."

"Oh, I'm guessing we pissed you and your boss off," Faith replied, as she yanked out the sword. "Now you can go running back to him and tell him, just how bad his plan sucks."

"You all will be dead by his hand," the demon growled, as he lunged for Madison, only to have Conner quickly pull her back away from him. "You all should not protect her."

"Enough of this," Spike grumbled as he took up the sword from Faith and simply cut off the Demon's head. "I'm tired of it's rambling."

"That's one way to take care of it," Madison whispered, as she gazed down at the head that rolled toward her. Conner quickly kicked it away. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She moved away from the lot of them to go sink down on the stairs to get her world from spinning. "You just chopped its head off."

"Yep," Spike said proudly, as he leaned on the sword. "It's a good way to kill most things."

"I kinda figured that part out," she muttered, as her hand went to her own neck. "You kinda can't live without your head."

"Yep," Spike said, picking up the sword and balancing it. "Kinda neat though how ya'll just die like that."

"Spike!" Faith and Conner warned him, as Madison glanced up in his direction. "Watch what ya say?"

"What she's got to know it any way," Spike replied, glancing at her. "It's not like we can soft coat how it is to be a Slayer for her. She's gonna learn it's not all fluffy bunnies and sugar cookies."

"I got that part," Madison replied, causing Spike to glance over at him. "Especially since your buddy's moving around without his head."

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered as he turned to get a dagger to the chest.

"Spike!" Madison cried out, as he went down, and the others rushed toward the head-less demon.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all who've read this story so far. I'm hoping to tell the back ground of Maddy soon. I think I've given hints on who her 'real mum' was. Enjoy.**

* * *

Madison ran out into the dark night and then ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ended up in a place that she really didn't know. She felt like she had been drawn here by something or someone. Drawing her black coat closer to herself, she slipped past the demons and other creatures she couldn't identify lurking at the bar. This wasn't a nice place for a young 'Chosen One' to be hanging around at, but where else was she was supposed to go. They didn't want her. She had no where else to go.

Feeling some eyes on her, Madison quickly glanced up to see a group of demons and humans watching her. Feeling unedgy at the same time, she moved away from them only to slam into a body. "Excuse me, Sir," she replied, moving past him, not paying all that much attention to him. He glanced up from the man he was having a converstation with to watch her movement.

Madison let out a deep breath. She could do this. She could deal with a place like this. She tried not to flinch as they walked by her, sometimes touching her, meaning to or not, she really didn't now. Some seemed to be studying her, which really made her want to run away, but she had to be strong. She was stronger than any just mere girl. She was a 'Chosen One'. She'd show that boy, Conner, that she could live this life. Even if it meant her dying in the process she'd show him.

A tall man, with a nasty looking scar across the majority of his face came up to her side and threw his arm around her shoulders, trapping her to his side. "Hello, darling," he breathed on her. She almost fainted from both the staleness of his breath and his really bad body order. She tried to take a step back to break away from him, but he kept his hold on her. "You're too pretty to be in here all alone pretty. That and too young even." His words weren't flattering or smooth like Spikes. Spike had a way with his words...this guy would take lessons from Spike, even Conner if he was that needy. "Are you in need of protection? That I can provide for you. I can provide you anything that you need."

Madison shot the man the harshest look she could conjure as she softly chuckled. "From what?" she asked, picking up his hand and slipping out from under his arm. She then dropped his hand and stepped away from him. "The idiot likes of you?" She chuckled again. "Nah. I think I'll do fine by myself. If I was you, I'd be more worried about myself. You're not looking so hot tonight."

"Why you little..." he lunged for her, only to be stopped by a man. Madison quickly glanced up to see that the man was the one she had bumped into. Her heart soured. That man had been Angel. The bar had been so crowded and she had been so lost in her train of thought, she didn't even recognize him in a large crowd. "Excuse me, vampire. What can I do for you?"

"She's mine," Angel replied glaring over at Madison. "If you were smart, you'd leave."

The man chuckled, as he turned to face Angel. "And if I wasn't?"

"It'd be your funeral," Madison pointed out, only to get back handed by the man. "Okay, ouch." She rubbed her hand over her cheek. She knew that the physical action should have hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have.

Before the man could reach to touch her again, Angel grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him back into the crowd. "Someone should have taught you manners a long time ago," he said, as he glanced over at Madison. The man lunged for Angel and he quickly took care of him.

The man then turned to face Madison with a split lip and a swollen eye, holding his left arm close to his chest. "This ain't over yet between us girl. If you make it past the night, you're mine." Then he was gone in the crowd.

"Poor loser," Madison replied, glancing up at Angel only to frown. "Sorry you had to rescue me. Guess they were right about me being good for nothing."

"Hmm," Angel replied, as he slid his hand to the small of her back and directed her to where he had been sitting. His companion was still there. "Don't worry about it. That guy has been poaching on young girls for a couple of nights. I've been meaning to give him a piece of my mind for a while."

"Really?" she asked, as she slid into an empty seat next to the one Angel sat into. She shot a glance over at the man sitting across from them in the shadows. He glared at her with orange eyes and she shivered. "Hi...ah...I like your eyes."

Angel shot Madison a look before looking over at his companion. "Krisven, this is Madison. Madison, this is Krisven." His companion moved forward from the shadows causing Madison to let out a gasp of fear, as she moved somewhat back away from the table. Angel shot her a look to see her shaking. "Madison?"

"I've seen him before," she whispered to him. "And what happens to him/her doesn't end up good."

"What does she mean?" Krisven asked as they glanced at Angel. "Is she cursed or just a babbler?"

"I see stuff," Madison replied, as she looked at Krisven. "I don't understand them. One minute I'll be just normal then I'll be in a trance like state, seeing horrible stuff happening too people. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't. No body ever believed me about it. I was just the kid from the street who saw the deformed guy die."

"You see 'visions'?!" both Angel and Krisven replied, as they glanced at each other.

Krisven then smirked as they looked over at Angel. "You have found your connection again. It seems that all has not been lost."

"Ha, ha, not flatter yourself, dead one," a voice called out from behind Krisven, as they turned to see the man who Angel had just given a beaten to. He pulled out a gun and fired.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Maddy chapter. Yes...finally. With a little of Angel thrown in. It's finally updated after like forever. I know, she's over doing it, but I just..yeah, love it so much. **_

* * *

"No!" Madison cried out, as she lunged forward only to have Angel grab her. He quickly threw her behind him, as a white light flooded the bar. Madison blinked in fear and comfort all at the same time. "Mum?" She peered out past Angel to see that the man was crowding on the floor in fear as well as half the people in the bar. The only ones who didn't seem effect by it were the dazed, Angel, and Krisven.

"Mom?" Angel and Krisven asked at the same time, as they turned to look at her. "The only one we knew who could do that demonic power, was a half-demon named..."

Maddy shot them all a look. "I never knew who my mother was. All I knew is that I had powers that I wasn't supposed to use." She shivered as if she was cold, while gazing around at the tranced like room. "Are they going to be okay?" She then shook her head. "I know that I shouldn't have used them." She began to back away, but Angel caught her up in his arms, holding her close to him.

"I'm thinking there's a lot more to you than we know about," Angel muttered, as he glanced down at the shivering 'Chosen One' in his arms. He shot Krisven a glance. "Think you can work your mojo and make them all forget what they saw?"

"Piece of cake," they replied glancing around at the bar. "I can even make them all want to buy from my family's store if I wanted to." They then began to mutter something under her breath a wave of green light rushed across the room. "That's taken care of. Don't worry if you have an urge to go by Toad's foot. It's a side effect." They then glanced down at Madison. "We need to get her somewhere safe so that we can figure this all out."

"Yeah, come on," Angel quickly picked up Madison and carried her out, with Krisven right behind him. "Funny, how a night will end up."

"Yeah, and it's all cause I shot Spike," Madison muttered against Angel's chest.

"You shot Spike!" Angel asked her gently, as soon as they were far enough away from the bar and he could place her down on her own two wobbly feet. She nodded slowly, as she gazed down at the ground. "You want to tell me what all happened?"

"Not really," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around herself. "What's there to say. New 'Chosen One' shoot Spike with crossbow. Yep, pretty much wraps it up." She shrugged her shoulders, as they kept walking. She kept tabs on where Krisven was at, during the walk. "All I know that Conner doesn't care about me, or want me there. That boy could and would feed me to the monsters that we were fighting if he had his way."

Angel shot her a look. "Give Conner some time," he said, as they stopped at the end of a dark alleyway. "He's just not used to having kids around."

"Great, I'm a kid. That just makes the whole damn thing oh so much better." She let out a soft grumble as she glanced over at Angel. "Don't get me wrong, but I really am starting to think that this life style is not made for me."

"And what kind of life style is made for you?" he asked, as he gazed at her. "One full of kids and normal stuff?"

"Yeah, once upon a time, before I was able to calm people with just a simple touch and then see the kid from next door get hit by his angry mum." Maddy blinked back the tears. "I never wanted this. Not that I'm saying it's a bad thing, but why do they have to give it to me. Why not somebody else? I'm just a kid."

"Some kids don't get the life they want," Krisven pointed out, causing Maddy to turn to give them a harsh glare. "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Be nice somewhere else!" Maddy muttered, as she started to walk away form them. "I don't need anybodies help. I can take care of myself." Just then she was grabbed from behind. "Ah...Let go!"

"Pretty," a harsh voice whispered into Maddy's ear, causing her to wince, and push away from the body behind her. "Oh, so pretty."

"Yeah, but I'm not your type," Maddy grumbled, as she slammed an elbow back hard into the man's chest, causing him to gasp in pain. She was thrown forward and she slammed hard to the ground. She swung around to face the man. "It's just a man."

"Yeah, but I can make your day, Suga'," the man said, as he started toward her.

"I think not!" both Krisven and Angel said at the same time, causing the man to look past her to see them standing not the far behind her in the shadows. "Just run along home."

"She's mine!" The man reached for Maddy, but she quickly backed out of his reach.

"No way in hell am I yours," she replied, as she shook her head. "Sorry dude, but you're gonna have to go find some other girl to beat on. Not me."

"But you're the 'Special One'," the man replied, as he reached out for her again, only to have her step back away from him. "You have a gift that one else has. You can't throw it away."

"Is it just me or is that crazy, homeless man almost making sense?" Maddy asked, backing into Krisven. She jumped slightly, before glancing up at them. "Sorry."

"It's okay, hon," Krisven replied, glancing at the man. "And yes, he is making sense, for somebody who shouldn't be."

Maddy let out a soft chuckle. "I thought so." She then shot them a look. "So that's like not usually normal."

"Not usually," they said, causing her to nod. "They usually don't come out to tell you their plans until later."

"Right, I'll remember that."

"You are the 'Special One'," the man muttered, as he glanced at Maddy. "You will be the one to destroy everything."

"Hey!" Maddy cried out, causing Krisven to move fast. He grabbed the man by the back of the neck and put him in some sort of a trance like state. "Hey, that's a neat trick." She glanced at Angel. "Can I do that?"

"I don't think so," Angel said, as he went up to Krisven's side. "So what now?"

"We keep it," Krisven replied, with a smirk, causing both Angel and Maddy to look at them. "What? We don't keep it?"

"_No_!" Madison replied as she glanced over at Angel. "Say no!" She then started to reach out for the man's arm only to stop herself just as Angel went to stop her at the same time. "I know, don't touch. I forgot."

"So I can't keep it?" Krisven asked, causing them to turn to look at it. He shook the man's body, almost causing him to shake like jello. "Kinda funny like how they act under trance. Wanna see?"

"No, I'm good," Madison replied, as she looked over at Angel. "I think I'd like to go for a walk and talk, if you don't mind being the ear I gab to."

"I don't mind," Angel replied, as he shot a glance over at Krisven and his newest pet. "Take it back to the hotel, and don't do anything creative with it until we get back. Alright?"

The smirk on Krisven's face fell slightly only to be replaced by a evil smirk. "Yes, sir." He then threw the man over his shoulder before taking off for the roof tops.

"He's creepy," Madison replied, causing Angel to smirk softly. "He gives the whole meaning to the word creepy." She then shivered. "And I thought Conner and them were out there."

"Come on," Angel said, as he offered her his arm. "The night is still young and it's a good night." She shot him a soft smile as she took his arm and fell into step with him.

* * *

_**TBC **_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A new chapter is finally up. Sorry for the delay. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Faith and the others looked up the moment that Krisven and his pet walked into the hotel. They arched a brow at them when they jumped to their feet with weapons drawn. "Are you always this friendly?" they asked, as they dropped their 'pet' to the floor. "Angel said to keep him here."

"Where is Angel?" Spike asked, as he glanced past him. "I see that the all couragoust one didn't come back with you."

"No, he and the little one are off to have a nice chat," Krisven replied, only to have the others shot him a glance. "Seems that she has special abilities that need to be worked with."

"Yeah, we know that," Faith replied, causing Krisven to turn their graze on her. She shivered as they came toward her. Spike moved close to her, as did Illyria as well. Krisven began to walk around her and she finally lost her cool. "What are you doing?"

"You're a slayer," he pointed out, as if she didn't know that. "You have strengths that most normal mortal girls don't have."

"Yeah, I know that…" Faith started only to stop herself and turned to face him. "How did you know that?"

"Cause that's his power," Illyria pointed out, as she came up to Krisven's side. "You're the one Angel sought out to locate the child. He knew that you could hone in on her unique power."

Krisven nodded, as he glanced around them. "All your powers throw my senses into a whirlwind, but it's a good practice for me to be able to sort it all out."

Spike chuckled, as he placed a hand on the demon's arm. "Welcome to the party, mate." He then tightened his hold on his arm, causing Krisven to glance up at him. "Now tell us exactly where they went and who you are."

**

* * *

**

There was fog rolling off the water, as Angel and Madison walked by it. She kept her hands in her pockets, not really wanting to do any damage. She had turned into almost like a light house beacon in there. She didn't know what to think. She was a freak almost. She wiped a tear away from her face, as she glanced over at Angel, he hadn't said much, since they had left the other. But she figured that he and the others had come across this type of stuff all the time, doing all that they did.

"So…" she began, trying to break the eerie silence.

"You're Cordie's kid," Angel said softly, causing her to glance over at him. She could see hurt in his eyes. "That's why you have the powers that you do."

"But I'm a child of a Slayer…" she started as she stopped and turned to face him. She had heard the others mention Cordy or who ever she was. She couldn't be her kid. Conner was…oh, she wasn't gonna go there.

"Yeah, but I think that the Powers that Be made it so that you are who you are and hide you so that you'd be safe," he gazed deep into her eyes and she shivered. Deep down she knew that he was telling her the truth. She took a deep breath. "And I think that you know that."

"But…what's going to happen to me now?"

"We'll come to that in due time, Madison," he replied, as he reached out and ran a comforting hand along her arm. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as you are with us. We're the closest thing you have to family. Cordelia thought of us as family. We can only hope that one day that one day you might as well."

"Conner thinks I'm the spawn of evil!" She could feel the tears start to form in her eyes. "How can I ever belong where they don't want me to belong?"

Angel let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. "Give him time," he said, and let out a sigh. "It's going to be okay."

"_You're damn right!" _a voice came out from behind them, causing Madison to jump and spin around to face a figure.

Madison backed up into Angel in fear, shaking her head in fear. She had seen that figure before. It couldn't be real. "No, that's not real…"

Angel shot a glance down at Madison and then over at the figure.

* * *

**OMG CORDY!! NO WAY.. what... you'll have to wait until next chapter.. and it's coming.. i promise.. I have access to a computer now.**


End file.
